monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ukraść show
Ukraść show (ang. Steal the Show) – piosenka z filmu Boo York, Boo York. Została zaśpiewana przez Toralei Stripe, Lunę Mothews & Catty Noir. Pojawiła się na płycie Boo York, Boo York. thumb|300px|Wersja polska Słowa |-|Angielskie = ; Toralei Clear the way. Center stage. Hit the spotlight! Looking volt, Sounding fierce This is my night! understandable Stand up, Scream my Name! Back for an encore! It's my first verse, Versus everyone, And I won! Get ready for a standing ovation, Buy a ticket and off we go! I'm the next big stage sensation, Listen up! Cause I came to steal the show! Watch me steal the show! ; Luna Oh Ooh Oh(x2) Bad Cat! Get off stage, hit the bricks, This is not right! You stole that voice and I'm here to pick a cat fight! Let it go, don't you know, On stage are a fright! Stage fright! They call you Toralei, It should be Tora-liar! The audience should run like you're yelling fire! Your real voice is a caterwaul No curtain call! Get ready for a singing violation, Get a ticket and off you go! I'm the next big stage sensation, Listen up! Cause I came to save the show! Watch me save the show! For a ghoul with stolen pipes you talk a big game, You may fool some folks, but that's pretty lame, Let it go, don't you know, The stage is not your right, See the light! Nobody loves the bright lights more then me, The spotlight is a prize, you gotta be ready! You're a phony! You're no Catty! Take a catwalk ; Catty Nice try, kitty cat With the voice jack! I got friends looking out, They've got my back! Now, you know, stealing the show is a crime Unless you do it right! (Alright!) You can try and imitate me, copycat, But my voice is made of more than that! You can't bite my style. Let's face it: You're just catnip! Get ready for standing ovation! Buy a ticket and off we go! I'm the original stage sensation, Listen up! Cause I came to steal the show! Watch me steal the show |-|Polskie = ; Toralei 1. Z drogi przecz, idę ja, światła włączyć Czuję dziś, tak jak nikt, przypływ mocy Patrzcie, bo kradnę show dzisiejszej nocy Oto ja! Na garderoby drzwiach gwiazdę chcę mieć Tłum niech krzyczy wciąż bis albo jeszcze To mój debiut I nie mogę dziś więcej chcieć Ref.: Przygotuj się na wielkie owację Bilet kup i na koncert chodź Masz przed sobą rewelację Oto ja, dziś ukradnę całe show Dziś ukradnę show Ooooo ; Luna 2. Kiciu! Znikaj i się po scenie nie pętaj Ukradłaś głos i mnie za to popamiętasz Radzę ci, zmykaj, bo nie wiesz, co cię czeka Trema! Chciałaś oszukać nas, wielką kłamczuchą jesteś Widzowie będą wiać, gdy cię usłyszą wreszcie A ten głosik twój jest jak koci pisk Aż chce się wyć Ref.: Przygotuj się na wielką ekscytację Bilet kup i na koncert chodź Masz przed sobą rewelację Oto ja, dziś ocalę nasze show Dziś ocalę show Ooooo 3. Wiem, że spory tupet masz, i wiem, że kłamiesz Gadaj, co sobie chcesz, lecz nie oszukasz mnie Odejdź stąd szybko, bo scena nie dla ciebie jest! Pojmij to, Nikt nie kocha sławy tak jak ja Kocham sceniczny świat i fanów oddanych Jesteś oszustką! Nie jesteś Catty! Uciekaj stąd! ; Catty To kres gierek twych, kiciu mała Przyjaciele pomogli mi raz dwa Kradzież show zbrodnią jest, no chyba że Potrafisz serca kraść O tak! Jeśli chcesz to próbuj się podszywać wciąż Lecz niepowtarzalny jest mój głos Nie umiesz być mną Jesteś raczej śmiesznym kotkiem Ref.: Przygotuj się na wielkie owacje Bilet kup i na koncert chodź Macie przed sobą czad rewelację Oto ja dziś ukradnę całe show Dziś ukradnę show Przygotuj się na wielkie owacje Bilet kup i na koncert chodź Macie przed sobą czad rewelację O to ja dziś, dziś ukradnę całe show Przygotuj się na wielkie owacje Bilet kup i na koncert chodź Macie przed sobą czad rewelację O to ja dziś, dziś ukradnę całe show x3 en:Steal the Show Kategoria:Piosenki